Various systems are in existence today that enable users to receive emergency alerts. These systems include Integrated Public Alert and Warning System (“IPAWS”), the Emergency Alert System (“EAS”), and NOAA Weather Radio All Hazards (NWR), among others. These various emergency alert systems are configured to transmit certain emergency alerts (e.g., weather alerts, amber alerts, natural disaster alerts, etc.) to various devices (e.g., set-top boxes, cellular phones, radios, etc.). For example, the IPAWS is enabled to transmit emergency alerts to cellular phones, and the EAS is enabled to transmit emergency alerts to televisions and set-top boxes, as well as other devices.
When various devices receive emergency alerts, they are configured to present those emergency alerts to the user. After the emergency alert is presented, those devices continue to perform operations that were being performed prior to the emergency alert being received.